


Never Deal With Fae (Unless it Gets You Fucked)

by BlackLightNightLight (BorealLights)



Series: Sugar and Spice [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Anal Sex, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Enthusiastic Consent, Faun Eskel, Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Monsterfucker Jaskier | Dandelion, Moth Fae Geralt, Multi, Oviposition, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, actually it’s, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BlackLightNightLight
Summary: When Jaskier is captured by the Fae, he’s sure there’s no way out, doomed to become their pet. He’s quickly offered a deal that, once fulfilled, will end with his freedom. But will he want to leave once he’s completed his end?Listen this is 9k of oviposition/eggpreg porn with too much plot and feelings, folks. I don’t know what else to tell you.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052510
Comments: 25
Kudos: 192
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Never Deal With Fae (Unless it Gets You Fucked)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo prompt: Oviposition
> 
> Also day 8 of Kinktober. Many months late.
> 
> A huuuge thanks to Milo and Mia for betaing this monstrosity. And, as always, a big thank you to the Geraskier discord for putting up with my nonsense and supporting me.
> 
> This fic kicked my ass, I’m tired of it, I never want to look at it again, because it just took SO LONG to write.

“Help!”

Jaskier struggled against his magical bonds, tugging fruitlessly at the glowing golden vines that wrapped around him, tying him to the large, empty throne. Not even an hour past, the throne had seated the lovely woman who’d lured him away from the tavern where he’d been playing, and the clearing had then filled with fae of all different shapes and sizes. The woman had obviously been their queen, and she’d bragged loudly about capturing the Continent’s greatest bard to play for her court. Jaskier had, of course, refused, but she’d simply laughed, stating he’d come around soon enough.

Every passing moment he stayed brought him into more and more danger, Jaskier knew. Soon he’d be thirsty, and then hungry, and he knew it was likely he wouldn’t resist if food was brought before him then; he’d never had much self control. He’d be well and truly trapped, forced to live out his days as a plaything for the Fae. His only hope was getting free, so he had started calling out to every passing fae, in hopes that one might have a spark of kindness in their heart. Or perhaps he could offer a favor in return.

He was ignored by them, at best. At worst the passing fae laughed at him, echoing him mockingly. None stopped though, just continuing on their way, off to… spoil milk, or whatever it was fae did for fun. Set chickens loose, perhaps.

An itching started between his shoulders, like he was being watched. He was alone when he looked around, so he tried to shrug it off. But the feeling didn’t go away, nudging insistently at the back of his mind. Finally it became too much.

“If there is indeed someone watching me, stop hiding like a coward and face me!” Jaskier snapped, glaring into the shadowed woods. There was silence for several seconds, and then a barking laughing came from behind him. Jaskier whirled around to face whoever it was, and found himself awestruck instead.

The two most beautiful men (no, he had to correct himself, fae) Jaskier had ever seen stepped into the light, watching him with bright eyes. They were both tall and muscular, with bare chests and flimsy loincloths that barely hid anything, as was typical of fae. The smaller one, if he could be called that, being taller and wider than Jaskier, was like a living moonbeam. His skin was alabaster pale, and his long hair shone silver. His shoulders, arms, and sides were covered in matching fur, slowly thinning out past the belt that held up his loincloth. Golden eyes watched Jaskier intently from underneath furry antennae, as white as the fae’s hair. On his back sat moth wings that shimmered like moonstone. A second pair of arms sat comfortably under the first, all four hands on his hips.

If the first fae was moonlight, then surely the second fae was the night. He was broader than his companion, with a healthy layer of fat and deeply tanned skin. Eyes as golden as his companion’s watched Jaskier almost cautiously, the right side of his face covered in scars. The fae flinched almost imperceptibly when he saw Jaskier eyeing said scars, and Jaskier quickly looked away, going back to looking him over. The fae had short black horns sticking out of his head, and his skin turned to dark brown fur, matching his ear-length hair, ending in dark hooves. Jaskier was willing to bet the fae had a little goat’s tail as well. A faun.

The two fae didn’t say anything, simply watching Jaskier silently, perhaps examining him as he had them. Jaskier was the first to speak.

“Do you need something?” He chose his words carefully, not wanting to accidentally enter himself into any deals. Fae were tricky, and he hated having to be so cautious. The silver-haired one tilted his head to the side, looking calm and collected… or he would have if not for his wings fluttering behind him. But it was the faun who spoke.

“We’re here to make you a deal, human. We’ll free you, but in return you must do something for us,” he said, his voice gruff and low. Jaskier balked at the proposed offer.

“I’m not going to say yes or no until I know what I'm doing for you in return, I’m not a fool,” he said, glaring. The white-haired one chucked, his voice just as low as the other’s.

“Yet here you are, a captive of our queen,” he pointed out. Jaskier pouted in return, crossing his arms.

“All right. I’m not a _complete_ fool, then. Irrelevant. What would you have me do? And please, something to call you by as well,” he snapped, getting a little antsy. Jaskier knew he’d do almost anything to get free, but who knew what sort of things the two fae were planning on having him do? His mind conjured several horrors… as well as several much more pleasant scenarios.

In front of him the two fae shifted, looking almost shy. The faun spoke first.

“You may call me Eskel, and my mate here,” he indicated the white-haired man, “is known as Geralt. As for what we want you to do for us… we… that is to say, the two of us are looking to start a family, but as two males neither of us have the right parts…” Eskel began, stuttering and stopping. It was rather adorable, actually. But it seemed Geralt had had enough of his mate’s attempts to stall, and interrupted.

“We need you to carry our eggs,” he firmly stated, frowning. “It has to be done by a male, before you ask. I’d fill you with my eggs, and then Eskel would fuck you full of his seed, fertilizing the eggs. We’d keep you fed and protected while the eggs gestate, which would take a week, and return you unharmed to the human world.”

Eskel stared at Geralt with wide eyes, as did Jaskier, though probably for very different reasons. Jaskier mulled over the idea, his gut clenching pleasantly as his mind conjured images of him face down on a sumptuous bed, a (hopefully) large cock slowly sliding into his ass, stuffing him to the brim, like a good meal. Then another, filling him even further. Jaskier shuddered, his blood rushing to his dick so quickly he felt lightheaded.

“Geralt, humans are sensitive! Do you want to scare him off?!” Eskel hissed, his face a shade darker than it had been before,his ears flicking restlessly. It was pretty cute. “What human would agree to something like that out of the blue?”

“This one, actually,” Jaskier interrupted, making both fae turn to stare at him in surprise, their eyes wide. He smiled and motioned down at the obvious bulge in his trousers. Geralt took a step forward, wings flaring behind him, his golden eyes locked onto Jaskier’s own. “There’s just a few more questions before I agree… depending on the answers,” he hastily added.

“Ask, human,” Geralt’s voice was thick, and Jaskier could see a sizable bulge through the loincloth, fogging his head and making his knees weak.

“First, please call me Jaskier. Second… where will you, ah, breed me?” He asked, licking his lips nervously. Eskel stepped forward as well, edging closer to Jaskier.

“We’ll take you back to our den, and lay you in a nest of furs just for this, and treat you like a king. We’ll wait on you hand and foot; you’ll never want for anything while you carry our eggs. Then, once they’re ready, we’ll fuck them out of you before cleaning you up and returning you to the human realm, we swear,” Eskel practically purred, and Jaskier shivered, just the mere idea of having the two handsome fae in front of him at his beck and call making him incredibly turned on.

“Melitele’s tits, yes,” he found himself saying, agreeing without hesitation. His eyes fluttered shut as the two stepped closer, his body arching into the gentle touches that traced the vines holding him captive. Seconds later he could feel his binds fall away, then a pair of strong arms lifting him like a bride on her wedding night, which, considering he was about to be ravished, seemed apt. The strong body he was pressed against smelled of fresh-cut grass and honey, as well as a deeper, more animalistic musk.

“We’re going to take such good care of you, Jaskier, little bard. You’ll look good stuffed full of our eggs,” Eskel muttered into his ear, making Jaskier shudder again. Eskel continued to whisper into his ear, promises of pleasure that had Jaskier almost painfully hard and leaking in his trousers, finally opening his eyes to stare at the faun, who only smirked unrepentantly. Eskel mentioned Geralt had gone on ahead, to prepare their nest. “We’ve both been waiting so long for the perfect human, and then the queen just happens to find you and leave you for anyone to take, but for the next week you’re ours, little bard. No other fae will even get a glimpse of you, you’ll be safe and protected with us,” Eskel promised. Jaskier felt himself getting impatient—he wanted to be fucked, preferably as soon as possible. 

Not too long after, Eskel slowed outside of a hut that appeared to be a hollowed out giant mushroom. The round door was flung open when they got close, Geralt watching them from the doorway, his loincloth off and his dick hard and dripping. His intense gaze had Jaskier squirming, desperately wanting one of the largest (if not _the_ largest) dicks he’d ever seen shoved in his ass immediately. Eskel chuckled and carried him over the threshold before setting him down.

Jaskier didn’t really look around the room before leaning his lute against the wall. The two fae seemed surprised when he started stripping as soon as his lute was steady, though they certainly didn’t say anything. He stumbled as he tried to take off his boots without sitting, and that spurred the two into action. Eskel hoisted him by his thighs while Geralt divested him of his boots, then his trousers, and finally his smallclothes, leaving him bare. Jaskier couldn’t close his legs to hide how aroused he was, even if he had wanted, and that sent a bolt of heat through him, making him curl his toes with a gasp.

“Had we not promised you a nest of furs, I’d take you right here,” Geralt growled, one hand wrapping gently around Jaskier’s dick, while another slid down to lightly rub at his perineum. Jaskier gasped, his hips bucking forward into the tight grip. He whined when Geralt let go, moaning at the loss. Eskel began to walk, and a hot flush of humiliation made Jaskier’s cheeks burn red and his cock twitch; his legs were still held open, keeping him on display. He found he didn’t mind so much.

He was carried down a hall made of interwoven branches with several rooms to the side, and finally into another mushroom room, which, judging from the large pile of furs in the middle, was the bedroom. Eskel laid him on the pile far too gently, and Jaskier immediately rolled onto his back so he could watch the two.

Eskel pulled off his own loincloth; Jaskier moaned at how big he was, even bigger than Geralt. Both fae snorted, leaning in to kiss each other. Jaskier was content to watch for a while, propping himself up on his elbows to watch. Almost lazily he stroked himself, eyes half open. Finally the two broke apart, turning in unison to look at Jaskier. He felt powerful and sexy, holding their attention like that.

“There’s no need to stop on my account,” he purred, gasping softly as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the tip of his dick, smearing the drop of precome that had beaded there, “I was enjoying the show, you’re quite lovely together… but I wouldn’t object to some attention, either,”

A feral, animalistic sound spilled from Geralt’s mouth as he stalked over, one hand pushing Jaskier back onto the pile of fur, another two pinning his thighs while the fourth reached down into the furs and pulled out a bottle of oil. Jaskier relaxed, trusting Geralt knew what he was doing. He was surprised when the fae kissed him, but Jaskier enthusiastically returned it, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck.

All too soon the kiss broke, and Jaskier found himself moaning as Geralt began to lightly bite his neck, his sharp teeth never pressing hard enough to break skin. Jaskier jumped in surprise when a slick finger gently massaged his hole, and Geralt quickly apologized, whispering vague praise into his ear. Jaskier was the one to growl that time.

“I promise I can take it, you simply startled me is all,” he snapped, trying to roll his hips down for more. Beside them Eskel chuckled before he laid himself onto the furs next to Jaskier, one of his large hands petting the thatch of hair on Jaskier’s chest.

“Impatient little thing, aren’t you? Let Geralt make you feel good.” Eskel practically ordered, and Jaskier shivered at his commanding tone. He’d always liked his lovers to order him around, and loved it when they could enforce those orders. He spread his legs a little wider, hoping to encourage Geralt to speed things up a bit.

“So impatient,” Geralt echoed, but Jaskier couldn’t bring himself to feel ashamed as one thick finger _finally_ slid into him. He sighed in pleasure, grinding his hips. Both fae chuckled, but Geralt didn’t move any faster, slowly moving his finger in and out until Jaskier’s body stopped clutching around it so tightly. Only then did Geralt add a second finger, golden eyes burning as he watched Jaskier moan like a cheap whore.

Perhaps he was being dramatic, but something about this time felt different to Jaskier. Maybe it was because his lovers weren’t human, or maybe it was the knowledge of what was to come. Maybe it was magic. No matter the reason, every glide of Geralt’s fingers, every teasing touch of Eskel’s hand had him shivering and shaking. When Geralt’s fingers brushed against the spot inside him, Jaskier nearly came, crying out as his hips rolled, throwing his head back in pleasure. Geralt sank his teeth into the exposed column of his neck, and Jaskier could feel Geralt’s rumbling laugh when his hips bucked.

“Such a pretty voice, little bard,” Eskel breathed, and Jaskier whined in response. Then Geralt’s fingers were nudging that spot inside him again, making him cry out wantonly. Both fae chuckled darkly, sharing a conspiratorial look, sending a shiver of anticipation up Jaskier’s spine. It only took a second for him to understand their plan; Geralt began gently massaging his prostate, even as Eskel wrapped thick fingers around his dick. The touch itself felt good, but even better when the faun began pumping his hand up and down, his thumb swiping away drops of precome. Jaskier bit his lip to keep from spilling right then, his body torn between riding Geralt’s fingers or bucking up into Eskel’s hand.

Geralt pressed down harder, rubbing his fingertips in little circles, and Jaskier found himself approaching his peak far faster than he’d like. He opened his mouth to gasp a warning, only to cry out in shock when Eskel moved from pumping his hand to firmly grasping the base of Jaskier’s dick. Geralt grinned almost cruelly as he continued to massage Jaskier’s sweet spot. Jaskier arched up, so close… only to have Geralt swiftly pull his fingers out, leaving him empty. Jaskier tugged impatiently on Geralt’s silky hair, but the fae barely reacted, moving to nibble on Jaskier’s ear.

His answering whine was probably pitiful, but Jaskier couldn’t stop it spilling from his lips. The two fae seemed to enjoy the sound, though, judging from the way their eyes seemed to glow as they stared at him. Finally, Eskel released his hand, smirking at the wounded noise Jaskier made. He would have complained but Geralt was suddenly pressing three fingers into him, and Jaskier reveled in the stretch. There was a slight burn, his nerves tingling with the sensation, but with so much oil the glide was smooth.

Growing even more impatient, Jaskier tugged on Geralt’s hair again. “I’m ready, please, Geralt,” he gasped, trying to spread his legs even wider, though Geralt’s hands prevented it. The display of raw strength left Jaskier moaning, relaxing into Geralt’s grip.

“Oh, little lark, you aren’t ready yet,” Geralt said, spreading his fingers, “my eggs are far larger than my cock, and I have no desire to hurt you.”

Geralt took one hand off of Jaskier, freeing his shoulder, and formed a fist.

“They are about that large, you need to be stretched.”

Jaskier scoffed. “I’ve taken toys that large with less stretching, I swear I’ll be fine, just _please_ ,” he didn’t bother to hide the pleading note in his voice, rolling his hips down.

Above him Eskel and Geralt exchanged a look, Eskel giving a small shrug. With one last stretch of his fingers Geralt pulled his hand away, wiping the oil off on one of the furs. Those gorgeous golden eyes looked back at Jaskier, and he felt laid bare and exposed at the toothy grin he got.

“Once we start there’ll be no breaks until Eskel is finished with you, understand? We won’t stop, no matter what you say,” Geralt warned, like it wasn’t the hottest thing Jaskier had ever heard.

“Oh gods, yes, please,” he begged, making the two fae groan at his breathless tone. Geralt used his two free hands to slick himself, even as his other two dug into the meat of Jaskier’s thighs, sure to leave bruises. Eskel groaned as he watched, propping his own head up with arm, his other hand lazily stroking his chest and stomach. The two exchanged another look, and then all Jaskier could concentrate on was the teasing pressure of Geralt’s dick against his hole. Before Jaskier could snap, Geralt was finally pressing into him, smoothly gliding inside with the oil easily slicking the way.

Geralt groaned in harmony with Jaskier, his wings flaring out and eyes fluttering shut. “You feel so _good_ , little lark, so tight,” he panted, still pressing in. Jaskier didn’t even try to stop the whine bubbling up in his throat, it’d been ages since he’d been as full as Geralt made him, it felt as if Geralt was in his _stomach_ , and Jaskier loved it. The fae held still for only a few heartbeats before pulling out and slamming back in, hiking Jaskier’s legs up higher.

The pace Geralt set was brutal, and Jaskier loved it. Every thrust knocked the breath out of him, leaving him dizzy and lightheaded. Every so often Geralt stilled, grinding his hips in slow circles while Jaskier gasped for air, and then those breath-stealing thrusts were back. Jaskier couldn’t do more than hold onto Geralt and take it, his eyes crossed with pleasure as his prostate was nudged with every thrust. Eskel had leaned down to whisper into Jaskier’s ear, and although he couldn’t understand the words Jaskier was sure they were filthy.

One of Geralt’s hands wrapped around Jaskier’s weeping cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. All too soon Jaskier was spilling between them, barely having the breath to cry out. Still Geralt kept thrusting, milking a spurt of come out with every thrust. Just when the pleasure was turning into oversensitivity, Geralt pulled his hand away, thrusting one last time, forcing himself as deep into Jaskier as he could go.

Jaskier could feel Geralt twitch inside him, feel liquid filling him up, though it was thicker than any come Jaskier had ever felt before. He cracked open his eyes (when had he closed them?) to look at Geralt, about to ask where the eggs were, when he froze. He could feel something huge pressing at his entrance, trying to force its way in. Above him, Geralt growled and rolled his hips, and the egg (as it surely was) shoved its way into him with an obscenely wet sound.

The egg slowly forced its way up his passage, and Jaskier couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to. Geralt had been right, Jaskier had needed more stretching, but the small twinges of pain only served to set his nerves alight, especially when the egg pressed against his prostate. He could feel it when it finally came out into his body—slimy and squishy, but oddly warm. He didn’t have time to concentrate on it, though, as another egg was already being pushed into his ass.

Geralt was gasping above him, a sheer look of ecstasy on his face as he continued to grind into Jaskier, panting loudly. Jaskier didn’t even try to hold back his moans as the second egg slid into him, a full body shiver running through him as the second egg pushed past his prostate. His toes curled as it settled inside him, a pleasant weight he couldn’t ignore.

The third egg slid in easier, though the slide was much slower. Geralt was grinning down at him, looking smug. If Jaskier had had more energy he would have smacked him, but as it was all he could do to whine piteously as the egg pushed over his prostate. Still smirking, Geralt pulled his hips back, the egg dragging back over Jaskier’s prostate before popping out of him with a wet squelch. Geralt growled as he fucked back in, and Jaskier screamed in pleasure at the sudden stretch.

Geralt didn’t let up, continually rolling his hips. It was all Jaskier could do to dig his hands into the furs beneath him and hold on, his body pressing back into each thrust as he got closer to reaching his peak, again. Jaskier was distantly aware of his own scream when he finally came, shivering in oversensitivity as Geralt kept fucking him, the egg finally settling deep inside. Time passed in a haze of pleasure as two more orgasms were rung from him, and who knows how many more eggs were stuffed into his abused hole. Jaskier genuinely had no idea how many were inside him, but he could feel them pressing against his insides.

It took him several minutes to realize he was empty; Geralt’s dick no longer inside him. Blearily he opened his eyes to find the two fae watching him almost worriedly. They both relaxed when they saw he was awake. Eskel quickly offered him a mug of water, which he gratefully drank, not realizing how thirsty he’d been.

“Thought you’d passed out on us, little lark,” Geralt murmured, brushing Jaskier’s hair out of his face far too gently before pressing a kiss against his forehead. Jaskier opened his mouth to respond, but a dry croak was all that came out, despite the water. Eskel handed him more, and there was silence for a few minutes. Finally his throat no longer felt like sandpaper, and Jaskier coughed once before grinning.

“And miss out on the rest of the sex we’re going to have? No thank you!” He laughed, though the two fae didn’t join him. Instead they exchanged a look, and Eskel placed one hand gently on Jaskier’s distended stomach.

“Jaskier, if you’re too tired we can wait; neither of us want you to push yourself, and I know humans can be fragile…”

Jaskier crossed his arms with a pout. “Despite what you seem to think, darling Eskel, I’m not fragile. Perhaps a bit more… delicate… than you, but I assure you my body can handle this. I was also promised a good fucking and I intend for it to continue as planned.”

Eskel looked taken aback, his eyebrows knitting in confusion as he mouthed the word “darling” to himself. It was actually fairly adorable. Still, Jaskier poked him firmly in the arm.

“Stop your fretting, I swear by Melitele and her milky white tits that I’m perfectly fine. Now…” Jaskier spread his legs and tried his best to look alluring, even though he could hardly move. Judging from the way Eskel’s pupils expanded, it worked. “...are you going to keep staring, or are you going to fuck me?”

Eskel groaned, quickly moving to settle himself between Jaskier’s legs,broad palms resting on Jaskier’s thighs as Eskel spread his cheeks. “You’re a menace, little bard. I’m half tempted to gag you but your voice is far too sweet to be hidden away… I want to hear you as I fuck you.”

Just hearing Eskel’s words had Jaskier’s dick plumping up again, valiantly begging for attention. He didn’t have to wait long before the tip of Eskel’s dick was pressing against his hole, but not pushing in. When he tried to roll his hips down Eskel pulled away with a smirk, only to resume his teasing once Jaskier had calmed down.

Finally, Jaskier was fed up with the teasing. “Eskel are you going to fuck me, or just keep taunting me?!”

“Hmm I don’t know if you deserve my cock, little bard… what do you think, Geralt?” Eskel asked, pulling away once again. Geralt simply growled back, one hand smacking at Eskel’s shoulder.

“Stop teasing all of us and just fuck him, Eskel! I want to see him begging for more, see his pretty hole open up for you,”

At Geralt’s hungry tone Jaskier shivered, his dick twitching with lust. Eskel chuckled, finally pressing his hips forward to slide into Jaskier with an obscenely wet squelch. The stretch made Jaskier groan, trying his best to arch into the sensation. Eskel slid in slowly, his fingers digging into the meat of Jaskier’s thighs. All too soon he could feel Eskel’s balls nudge up against him; Eskel was huge, and it was surprising that Jaskier even had room for him inside.

“All right there, little bird?” Eskel’s voice was slightly strained, like he had to hold himself back from just fucking into Jaskier without a care. In response to Jaskier’s brisk nod, Eskel’s hips jerked forward, and Jaskier gasped as it nudged one the eggs. Above him Eskel grinned, pulling his hips back before thrusting forward again, hard. Jaskier groaned, and that seemed to be all Eskel needed.

The pace Eskel set was faster than Geralt’s, and Jaskier loved it. Every thrust left him feeling so full, and he swore he could feel Eskel’s dick nudging the eggs inside him. That, more than anything, was what pushed him over the edge, his dick giving one small spurt of come. Above him, Eskel and Geralt wore matching grins.

“Poor little bard, all tuckered out,” Eskel cooed, his thrusts slowing to leisurely rolls of his hips. Jaskier whined, feeling oversensitive and weak, his legs shaking as every slow thrust nudged at his prostate. It was the best sort of pain, and he didn’t want it to stop just yet, especially because Eskel hadn’t yet come. So it was a surprise when Eskel pulled all the way out, sitting back on his heels. Jaskier opened his mouth but Geralt shushed him, easily picking Jaskier up, making him moan as the eggs were jostled. It took a bit of shuffling, but soon they were back on the bed of furs, Geralt resting behind Jaskier.

“Mm?” Jaskier couldn’t really articulate his question, but the two fae seemed to understand.

“Just wanted to be closer to you, lark. Want to feel Eskel wreck that pretty hole of yours,” Geralt growled, two of his hands gently cradling Jaskier’s swollen stomach while the other two fluttered up and down Jaskier’s sides, tracing random patterns across sensitive skin. Jaskier could feel his own cock slowly twitching back to attention, aided by Eskel’s intense stare.

“Are you ready?” Eskel asked, like he couldn’t see how Jaskier’s hole was gaping, twitching as if it longed to be filled.

“Thought… you weren’t going to give me any breaks…”

That made Eskel pause for a second before grinning wildly. “So we said,” he admitted before thrusting in smoothly. Jaskier groaned, letting his body relax as Eskel began fucking him hard and fast. Everything was a haze of pleasure tinged with pain, and it was almost too much for his mortal mind. Behind him Geralt purred and whispered soothing nonsense into his ear, making him relax further.

Jaskier’s orgasm completely blindsided him, his dick twitching even as he came dry. In response, Eskel started thrusting faster, grunting each time he bottomed out, chasing his orgasm almost desperately. Beads of sweat slid down his chest as he fucked Jaskier, eyes screwed shut in concentration. Finally, just when it was starting to actually hurt, Eskel stilled with one final groan, filling Jaskier with his seed.

Geralt was cooing praises at the both of them, but Jaskier could barely concentrate on that. He was exhausted, and it dragged at his limbs and eyelids. He barely had the energy to whimper when Eskel finally pulled out, placing a far too delicate kiss on his cheek.

“Sleep, little bard, sleep,” was whispered into his ear. It only took him seconds to obey; drifting off as soon as he closed his eyes.

* * *

When Jaskier woke up, the pale light of early morning streamed into the room, thin and almost watery. He had no desire to get up; he was quite warm and comfortable, wherever he was, even with the weight in his stomach. It only took him a few seconds to look around, but he definitely wasn’t in the room he’d fallen asleep in. For one thing, the walls were made up of thickly interwoven trees, and the ceiling was a canopy of leaves. He also definitely wasn’t laying on a pile of furs anymore; if anything he felt like he was laying on a feather bed, softer than anything he’d slept on in months.

The sheets under his hands were smoother than even the most expensive silk, and the fur blanket covering him smelled of sunshine and citrus. He was wearing what felt like a long flowing tunic, which was quite comfortable. Half of Jaskier was tempted to just lay there and bask in the luxury, simple though it was, and maybe go back to sleep. The other half was desperately curious about where he was now, loudly and insistently demanding he get up and explore. That part won, and Jaskier struggled into a sitting position, one hand wrapped protectively around his stomach while the other helped support himself. He could feel the eggs jostle as he sat up, making him groan.

“You’re awake.”

Jaskier jumped at the voice, looking up to find Eskel and Geralt in the doorway, watching him. They were both dressed again, though in pants instead of their loincloths. Eskel was holding a tray piled with fruit and bread, and Jaskier swore he could smell a rich stew as well. His stomach grumbled at the thought of food, and both the fae grinned.

Geralt approached slowly, almost hesitantly, like he was afraid Jaskier would run away.

“I’m going to help get you set up so you can eat, you shouldn’t be wandering around like that…” he rumbled, hands gentle as he piled up pillows behind Jaskier. Jaskier barely resisted rolling his eyes at how cautious Geralt was acting.

“I’m not afraid of you, you silly, gorgeous man. I’m not afraid of either of you,” he finally snapped, annoyed at how careful the two were. He’d had both of their dicks up his ass, there was no reason to be shy!

Rather than comforting them, his words seemed to have the opposite effect. Geralt’s wings fluttered behind him as he looked away, while Eskel’s ears pressed flat against his head as he shifted his weight uncomfortably. Jaskier huffed again as he was reoriented onto the bed, but this time sitting up.

Eskel was the first to break the silence, slowly approaching with the tray of food. “We’re sorry. I realize that your… situation is probably unpleasant, even if you did agree. We left you with no choice and- ”

Jaskier cut him off by holding up his hand. “Are you forgetting the part where I _enthusiastically_ agreed?”

Geralt growled lowly, showing fangs that were far more wolf than man. “You didn’t have a choice, it was either agree to our deal or stay captured, that’s not a fair deal- ”

Again Jaskier interrupted, crossing his arms. “If I hadn’t been _terribly aroused_ by the idea, I would have said no! I don’t know what foolishness has gotten into your heads, but I assure you that my agreement was completely consensual, and I don’t regret it,” he snapped, then softened his voice. “If I did something that made you feel that way, I apologize.”

Eskel and Geralt exchanged a look that he couldn’t understand, before they both relaxed. Almost hesitantly, Geralt crawled onto the bed, one of his hands reaching for Jaskier before pulling back, almost shyly. 

Jaskier knew he fell in love easily; he often said it was one of his best traits, being able to see the beauty in almost everyone. He fell in love with barmaids and barons, whalers and witches. Sometimes for a night, sometimes for a month, sometimes for a year. But none of his adventures had quite prepared him for the way the two fae in front of him made him feel. They had seemed so cocky and sure of themselves last night (assuming he hadn’t slept for multiple days after such rigorous sex) but were now so sweetly shy and unsure. Jaskier’s heart felt full to bursting as he watched them. He saw them reaching out, in their own, clumsy way… so he reached back.

“Oh, breakfast in bed _and_ someone to cuddle with? You two really are spoiling me,” he said, motioning for Geralt to move closer, which the fae did, hesitantly. Once he was snuggled up next to Jaskier, albeit not as close as he could be, Jaskier dramatically leaned back against him, watching Eskel intently. “Eskel, darling, I’m simply _famished_! Too weak to feed myself. You’re simply going to have to feed me or I’ll waste away into nothing.”

The two fae seemed so confused by Jaskier’s dramatics, but he could see and feel the tension leaving them. It wasn’t much, but he’d take it… for now.

* * *

The week following the deal was, quite possibly, the best week of Jaskier’s entire life. He was constantly pampered by two gorgeous men, free to do nothing but write songs and play his lute. It was heaven. At night his two fae cuddled up with him on the mattress (they preferred the pile of furs, but getting up from that had been hard for Jaskier, and he’d wanted to sleep with them) and told him stories of their exploits out in the human world. Stories of their childhood together, growing from brothers-in-arms to lovers. In return he told them about traveling the Continent, of playing for anyone from emperors to beggars, as long as he could make _someone_ smile.

And, if he clutched the two of them close and mentally begged for their arrangement to last forever? Well, that was nobody’s business but his own.

All too soon the week was up. He had known it was coming, even if he steadfastly tried to ignore it. Last night Geralt and Eskel had seemed just as melancholy as he’d been feeling, so it wasn’t a surprise Jaskier woke up alone. He didn’t have long to wait, though; only minutes after, the two came into the nursery with breakfast, though they were both unusually quiet.

The silence as Jaskier ate was oppressive, neither of the fae saying anything. He had to break it.

“Today’s the day, hm?” He tried for a lighthearted tone, but he simply sounded resigned. Jaskier forced himself to smile though. “I, ah, believe you said something about fucking the eggs out of me?”

“We don’t have to,” Geralt said quickly, as if he was assuring Jaskier. “There are other ways we can do it, if that would make you more comfortable. I know we aren’t… what you’d… want.” He ended lamely, motioning at himself with one hand.

Jaskier stared at him, completely baffled. His bafflement quickly turned to anger and he tried to sit up, groaning with the effort. Eskel, darling that he was, hurried over to help him to his feet. Once up, Jaskier shook a finger at Geralt, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“You listen here, Geralt! And Eskel! I don’t know how or when it got into your heads that I found either of you unattractive or, or, or scary, or whatever nonsense is floating around inside your pretty little heads! I absolutely adore both of you, and I’m quite looking forward to being fucked again, and my only regret is that this arrangement is only lasting a week!” Jaskier snapped, crossing his arms petulantly. There was silence for a few seconds, before Eskel gave a small, broken whimper.

“Do you really mean that?” His voice was broken and small, and Jaskier found his heart breaking. “Even though we aren’t human?” Eskel whispered, Geralt nodding along. Jaskier wanted to laugh, but held back, instead placing one hand gently on Eskel’s scarred cheek.

“Darlings, I dare say I love you more because you aren’t. You experience the world in such a unique way that I’m constantly amazed by it. You view the world and everything in it as something beautiful, not as something to be exploited. And, more than any married couple I’ve ever known, you _love_ each other,” Jaskier insisted.

“You can be part of it, you know,” Geralt interrupted, one hand pressing against Jaskier’s heart. “There’s room for you, here, with us. We… if you leave there will be a space we can’t fill.”

Eskel nodded along, and Jaskier swore his heart would burst out of his chest. He was so full of love for these two it almost hurt.

“Is this… are you asking me if I want to stay? Because I do. I want to stay and be with you and raise the children, I want to wake up to you two every morning and know you love me as much as I love you,” his voice cracked as he spoke, his eyes overflowing with tears. He’d never dreamed they’d want him to _stay_. He was instantly wrapped in six arms, two faces pressing into his neck, hiding their own tears.

“Please stay, Jaskier. We want you to.” They whispered over and over. And he whispered back that he would.

It didn’t take long for his belly to become uncomfortable as he stood, and Jaskier hesitantly pushed at his two lovers.

“I’m sorry, darlings, I need to sit or lay down or something, this is a bit too much standing for me, I’ll be very happy when the eggs are finally out of me.”

Jaskier hadn’t _meant_ for it to be sexy, but he found himself on the receiving end of two lustful gazes. They gently guided him back towards the bed, even as he was stripped of his clothes, broad hands roaming his body. He groaned and let them lead, trusting his two lovers to guide him.

When he finally felt the edge of the mattress poking at the back of his thighs, he let himself be hoisted onto it, his hips resting on the very edge. Eskel moved to stand between his legs, a vial of the lubricant they’d used prior in one hand, and his dick hard and heavy in the other.

“Jaskier, may I assist you in birthing our eggs?” Eskel sounded overly formal, but there was undeniable heat in his gaze. Jaskier nodded, his own cock twitching with interest. “Geralt, hold him still, please,” Eskel instructed.

The mattress dipped down behind Jaskier, a pair of hands grabbing his arms and pulling him back against Geralt’s broad chest, with another pair resting on his hips. It was a slightly embarrassing position, especially with his legs spread so wide. He didn’t have time to think much about it though, as Eskel pressed one slick finger into Jaskier’s body.

“Oh, fuck, Eskel…”

“You sound so wrecked, little bard, and it’s just one finger,” Eskel teased, even as he pressed a second in. It was almost too much, Jaskier clenching down on him with a cry. He hadn’t been fucked in a week, but his body didn’t seem to know that.

“It’s the eggs,” Geralt purred, right into Jaskier’s ear, “the slime they’re covered in is making you so sensitive for us,” he continued, digging his fingers in for emphasis, watching as Jaskier arched into the touch. “They know what you need.”

Eskel slipped in a second finger and Jaskier felt like he was in heaven, his body tingling with pleasure. A third finger had him begging for more, begging for Eskel’s cock, anything to satiate the heat that was burning through his body. Jaskier practically cried when Eskel pulled his fingers out, especially when he pressed the tip of his dick teasingly against Jaskier’s hole, but didn’t thrust in.

“Eskel, please, Eskel, I need it, don’t tease me, darling, please,” Jaskier babbled, trying to roll his hips down, though Geralt’s grip was too strong. Eskel’s lips fluttered over Jaskier’s neck, pressing gentle kisses along his throat; a distraction for when he finally forced himself into Jaskier, then slowly sliding in the rest of his dick.

It was ecstasy; Eskel’s thick cock smoothly gliding into him, feeling the dullest stretch as he was forced open, hearing Eskel’s strained groan.

“Fuck you feel so good for me, little bard, still so tight,” he mumbled, almost more to himself than to Jaskier. Then he began to move, and Jaskier stopped paying attention. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of Eskel pounding away at him, unerringly hitting his prostate with each thrust. It was paradise, and if he could find his voice he’d sing.

All too soon Eskel was coming inside him, pressing himself as far inside Jaskier as he could go. Geralt growled something too quietly for Jaskier to hear, and then the comforting presence behind him was gone. Eskel gently eased Jaskier back, lifting his hips.

“Need to get you nice and loose for our eggs, make sure the first few come out easily, then the rest will follow,” he explained, gently massaging Jaskier’s stomach. In response Jaskier whined, shivering as the eggs moved at Eskel’s touch—something they hadn’t done before. The movement seemed to cheer Eskel as he pulled away. Instantly Geralt was there to take his place.

“You’re so close, lark, as soon as I fill you up you’ll be ready to lay our eggs. Eskel and I will be right there with you, every step of the way,” Geralt was practically babbling as he fucked into Jaskier almost desperately, keeping his hips off the mattress. Just like Eskel before him, every thrust slammed into Jaskier’s prostate, pushing him closer to the edge, but he just couldn’t reach it.

“Ger-Geralt, why, why can’t I come?” Jaskier finally asked, tears clouding his vision. Geralt pressed one hand to his face in comfort, frowning.

“Little lark, you won’t come until all the eggs are out of you. Is this too much? We can use oil instead,” Geralt replied, eyebrows furrowing in worry, but Jaskier shook his head quickly, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself.

“I’ll be okay, it’s just a lot. I, ah, might appreciate it if you didn’t aim so carefully, though.”

“Of course. Your comfort is paramount.” Geralt said firmly, and Jaskier just had to lean forward to give him a kiss. Geralt started thrusting again, even as they continued to kiss, but, as he had agreed, not every thrust nudged Jaskier’s prostate.

Geralt didn’t pull out once he came, instead pressing himself close and keeping his and Eskel’s combined spend from dripping out. With gentle touches he helped Jaskier sit up. When he did, Jaskier could feel the eggs shift inside him, almost traveling down. It felt… odd.

“Eskel!” Geralt snapped, startling Jaskier, “hurry, or things are going to get very uncomfortable for both of us!”

“Calm down!” Eskel snapped back as he walked back into the room (when had he left?) holding what looked like a very large leaf. It was, upon closer examination, actually a leaf, albeit one the size of Eskel’s torso, and concave, like a bowl. “I was heating water for a bath, I’m sure our bard will appreciate it after,” he continued, even as he placed the leaf bowl on the ground. “I assume you’re going to hold him?”

Geralt just grumbled in response. Jaskier would have asked what Eskel meant but then he was being hoisted into the air, all of Geralt’s hands steadying him. Still, that didn’t stop Jaskier from grabbing handfuls of the fae’s fur and holding tight. After a few steps, Geralt was sinking to his knees, slowly pulling out.

“When I say push, you try to push the eggs out, all right, little lark? They should go, easily. Rest when you need to,” Geralt instructed, even as he was turning Jaskier around, two pairs of hands gently spreading his thighs. His other two hands went to Jaskier’s belly, pressing slightly. It took a few seconds, but Jaskier soon found himself positioned over the leaf, Eskel crouching in front of him.

“Lean back, Jaskier, it’ll be more comfortable,” Eskel encouraged. With some hesitation, Jaskier did so, his heart jackrabbiting in his chest as he left like he was leaning back into nothing. Finally his back pressed against Geralt’s chest, and he couldn’t stop the sigh of relief. He was safe and protected here.

Geralt pushed harder on his stomach “There’s no time to relax, lark. Be good and push for us.”

Taking a deep breath, Jaskier whined as he tried to push the eggs out of him. He could feel them moving, encouraged by Geralt, and the first one was sliding down, pressing right against his prostate. His entire body shuddered, pleasure making his toes curl. Jaskier took as deep a breath as he could manage before pushing again, groaning as the first egg finally slid off of his prostate. He could feel liquid dripping out of him, hear it splattering onto the leaf under him.

“So good, Jaskier, the first one is the hardest,” Eskel encouraged, his voice so soft Jaskier could barely hear him. The egg was pushing at his rim, pressing at it. With one last push it forced its way past, landing with a wet sound. Jaskier gasped, relaxing into Geralt’s hold. He knew he didn’t have long to rest, though; he could already feel the second egg starting to slide down, urged on by Geralt’s hands.

“You have to push again, lark. You can rest when it’s all done, I promise,” Geralt’s voice was soft, but Jaskier nodded, pushing down on the second egg. Like the first, it rested against his prostate when he relaxed, leaving his cock hard and leaking. Jaskier whined, pushing again, forcing the second egg out. He had even less time to relax, the third egg inexorably sliding down, needing no encouragement. It was a strange feeling, the eggs forcing him open.

“Is… is it wrong to… enjoy this?” Jaskier panted, shivering in pleasure as the third egg followed the same pattern as its predecessors.

“You’re supposed to,” Geralt answered, softly kissing his cheek. “There’s something in the birthing agent that makes it pleasurable, we think. Otherwise there’d be a lot less fae,” he soothed. The tension left Jaskier, knowing what he was feeling was normal.

The third egg slid out easily, followed soon after by the fourth. His nerves felt wrung out and oversensitive, but Jaskier had no desire to stop. After two more eggs however, he was exhausted.

Eskel gave him small sips of water, even as he rubbed Jaskier’s now mostly flat stomach. “Last one, little bard, then you’ll be done. Two more pushes and then you can sleep,”

The idea of forcing one more egg from his body sounded exhausting, but Jaskier nodded. He was so loose that the egg easily slid down at his first push, thankfully. He barely twitched at the way it pressed against his prostate, too strung out to do more than whine. It took a little more effort for the egg to pop past his rim, but it was heavenly when it finally did.

Geralt was saying something, but Jaskier ignored him, quickly drifting off. He’d hear about it when he woke up, if it truly mattered.

* * *

It was night time when Jaskier awoke, once again laying on the soft mattress. Eskel and Geralt lay on either side of him, holding him close. Exhaustion still tugged at his body, but he was far too excited to go back to sleep. Impatiently he shook Eskel awake, then Geralt, trying to wiggle out from between them before they were doing more than groaning. He was unsuccessful, several strong arms forcing him back to bed, despite his struggles.

“Go back to sleep, Jaskier,” Eskel murmured, digging his nose into the crook of Jaskier’s neck. He ignored Jaskier’s indignant squawk, humming in reply.

“I want to know about our eggs! Where are they? Are we incubating them?” Jaskier didn't bother keeping his voice down, though he growled when Geralt covered his mouth.

“In the morning, little lark. You can see them in the morning,” Geralt said, draping one of his wings over the three of them. Which was unfair, since Jaskier loved it when Geralt did that. Worse, it always worked. Jaskier let himself be lulled back to sleep, determined to see the eggs in the morning.

* * *

Eskel woke him up, nudging at Jaskier’s side until he woke up with a groan. There wasn’t much time to lay around; he was hauled up and out of bed, despite his mumbled complaints.

“Jaskier, I thought you wanted to see the eggs,” Eskel teased. That had Jaskier fully awake, though his body took a little longer to wake up. It took several seconds before his legs could hold his weight and he stumbled to his feet.

Before he could ask, Eskel was leading him to a different room; the first mushroom room. The pile of furs had been replaced with three wooden cribs, as well as several low tables. There, on one of the tables, was the leaf that Jaskier remembered being underneath him. Geralt was hunched over it, pouring some sort of liquid into it.

Jaskier joined him, staring into the leaf. There were seven in total, just like he remembered. Three shined like polished orbs of jade, while the other four were a dull green. He frowned.

“Why are some of the eggs so… bland? Dull? Is… is something wrong with them?” Jaskier asked, worried. Geralt didn’t answer at first, tilting the rest of the sweet-smelling liquid into the goo that surrounded the eggs. He covered the eggs with another, larger leaf, before pressing a soft kiss against Jaskier’s cheek.

“They either didn’t get fertilized, or weren’t viable in the first place,” Geralt finally answered. He quickly continued, cutting off Jaskier as he prepared to apologize. “It’s normal. Three eggs is actually a large clutch, we’re worried the eggs may not have enough nutrients, so I was adding some,” Geralt held up the now empty bottle, even as he pulled Jaskier flush against his side. After a few seconds of silence, Geralt continued. “The three fertilized eggs will absorb the nutrients from the remaining four eggs, as well as the birthing liquid. Just in case there isn’t enough, there’s a special potion that I add every day, so they grow up healthy.”

It was nice to hear Geralt talk so much, so Jaskier nodded along, pretending he understood. Yes, he understood the basics, but most of what Geralt said went over his head. But one thing at least was clear: This was normal, and Jaskier hadn’t messed anything up. He was a little startled, caught up in his head as he was, when Eskel pressed himself up against his other side.

“It’ll take about two months for them to hatch, plenty of time for you to settle in… assuming you still want to stay.”

“Darlings,” Jaskier pressed a kiss to Eskel’s cheek and then Geralt’s, snuggling closer to his mates, “there’s no place else I’d rather be.”

* * *

“Marilka, don’t put that in your mouth!” Scooping up his oldest child, Jaskier pulled her away from where she was attempting to eat a tiger lily, whole. She shrieked in protest, her gossamer dragonfly wings fluttering angrily, though they were far too small to even remotely lift her.

She struggled, reaching back towards the colorful flower even as Jaskier carried her back towards the blanket where her siblings were waiting. “Aba no! No!” Marilka cried, beating his arm with her pudgy little toddler fists.

Jaskier ignored her tantrum, sitting down next to Geralt, who was watching the two of them with the most love-struck expression. Leaning forward, Geralt pressed a soft kiss onto Jaskier’s cheek, even as Marilka’s screaming picked up a notch. Ciri, their youngest, was sleeping peacefully in his arms, her little lion’s tail curled around her, and neither wanted her to wake up.

Sitting across from them was Eskel, feeding Dara, their only son and the middle child, a bowl of stewed apples. Dara was watching his sister with wide eyes, even as he quietly ate.

“Marilka, do you want to go flying with Daddy?” Geralt asked, quickly gaining her attention. That quickly gained her attention, and she eagerly reached for him. There was some shuffling as Jaskier traded Marilka for Ciri, doing his best not to wake her. Once Geralt had a firm grip on Marilka, he stepped off the blanket and spread his wings. He didn’t fly very high off the ground, but still Marilka was giggling with delight.

“Papa, I want.” Ciri’s voice startled both Jaskier and Eskel. She was still curled up in Jaskier’s arms, but her eyes were fixed on the bowl of stewed apples.

“Is it okay if Aba feeds you?” Jaskier asked, knowing Dara would be inconsolable if Eskel had to put him down. Ciri seemed to think this over before giving a decisive nod. The two of them relaxed, glad that a tantrum had been avoided for both children.

Of course, Ciri only ate a few bites before refusing more, doubtlessly still full after scarfing down her lunch. So Jaskier just held her, singing soft snippets of lullabies until she nodded off, followed by Dara, and then, finally, Marilka; even flying couldn’t win out over nap time.

Looking around at his three adorable children and his two gorgeous mates, Jaskier was content. More so than he ever thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaskier gets an immortality potion or something, idk.
> 
> If I missed a tag PLEASE let me know, this fic is kinda a mess.
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed, leave me a comment. I crave validation.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited
> 
> Find and support me on Tumblr!  
> [Regular Blog](https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing Blog](https://borealwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
